


(Not So) White Wedding

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Summer of Cain [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	(Not So) White Wedding

Telling Jenna that you were in a relationship with her father was bad enough. Telling her that you were marrying him was worse. She’d punched you in the face, and stormed off. You couldn’t be mad at her, however. You were her best friend, had started off casually sleeping with her father, began a relationship with him, and got engaged to him over the span of a summer.

The whole next school year, any communication between the two of you was limited, and strained. You saw her over Christmas break, making more of an effort to make it. She’d given you the cold shoulder every day except Christmas. However, you had a feeling Cain had a word with her about it being Christmas.

Over the followings years, the two of you reconnected. She’d forgiven you finally, seeing how happy her father truly was. Of course, you always knew that you’d ask her to be the maid of honor, so the moment that she pulled you into a tight hug, you asked her. Jenna had laughed and agreed, crying happy tears.

* * *

You giggled as Cain held your hand, leading you away from your wedding reception. “Where are  we going?” You asked.

Instead of answering you, he pulled you into a janitor’s closet. “Getting some time with my new wife.” He smirked, shutting the door. Pulling you close, he tangled his fingers in your hair, his mouth going to your neck.

Biting you lip, you gripped his arms and leaned your head to the side. “Someone’s going to see us missing.”

Cain nodded. “I know. Doesn’t mean I’m going to hold back.” Moving you so that you were facing the wall, he licked up the side of your neck. “Hands on the wall, baby girl.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You did as he said, hearing his clothing moving around. Cain bunched up your dress, groaning at the sight of your white lace thong. One hand held up the skirt of your dress, the other slid the thong down to your thighs. “Please.” You asked.

Lining himself up, he thrust his hips forward. “Fuck.” His eyes dropped to where your body’s connected, enjoying the way his cock disappeared into you.

Your head fell forward as your eyes closed. “Harder, daddy, please…Fuck!” You pushed yourself back towards him.

Cain kept slamming his hips forward, hard and fast. “Let me hear you, baby girl.”

“Yes! CAIN!” You cried out for him, whimpering. Your back arched as you clenched around him.

“That’s it baby.” He was close behind you, keeping his thrusts deep, and hard. Cain was barely pulling out as he inched closer and closer. Groaning, his head went back, stilling as he filled you. “God…” He breathed.

The two of you were panting, simply staying like that for a moment. Slowly, he slid from you before slipping your thong back up. “Thank you, Daddy.” You smiled, standing up straight and turning to him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him deeply.

Cain pulled back, resting his forehead on yours. “I think we should get back, and then I’ll take my time with you later.” He smirked when you bit your lip. “I get to enjoy you for the rest of our lives.”

“That you do, handsome.”


End file.
